1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid compositions containing biologically active materials and liquid surfactants and methods of treating agricultural substrates with such compositions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insecticides, insect repellents, fungicides, bactericides, bacteriostats, herbicides, and plant growth regulators are normally formulated into various products for use on crops, for insect control, weed control and the like. In some cases, the products are formulated as a liquid or a semi-solid dispersion. Whether the method of application is dry or wet, dispersing agents are normally incorporated into such compositions to control the flow of the product to ensure equal distribution of the active ingredient through the remaining components of the composition.
It is known that alkyl polysaccharides can be used as dispersing agents and/or emulsifiers in compositions containing biologically active materials such as insecticides, insect repellents, fungicides, bactericides, bacteriostat, herbicides, plant growth regulators and the like. Alkyl polyglycosides are particularly effective in such applications because they are effective dispersants which are also environmentally safe.
The use of alkyl polyglycosides as dispersants and/or emulsifiers in dry compositions containing biologically active materials tend to make the formulations tacky and thus make subsequent milling and/or dry formulating operations difficult.
The compositions according to the present invention contain solid surfactants which are combinations of alkyl polyglycosides and inert carriers. Compositions containing biologically active materials and a combination of alkyl polyglycosides and inert carriers assume a dry form which can easily undergo dry blending and milling.